


It was just to get off.

by WayIeroFan



Series: Sex And Smut [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Homewrecking, Sex, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero needed a thrill to get off. He knew his tour with Lyn-z was coming up, and decided to use her cunt for that thrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just to get off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizErie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/gifts).



Frank always had this thing. It was something he knew was wrong. Each time he got emotional, or change had overtaken his life, he got extremely needy. He got horny as hell, and he had no idea why.

The first apartment he got? Fucked a hooker, on a matress that was shoved against a wall, three times before letting her leave. When he got married? Jamia could barely stand that honeymoon, and looked at Frank a little differently when they went to have sex after it. When his kids was born? He was jacking off four times a day until his wrist hurts. He thinks it’s the stress.

He spent 11 years of his life in this band. Was raised and beaten, shaped and formed in this band and he knew once it ended he’d need more than Jamia. More than a 50 dollar bj behind a 7-11 to keep him satisfied. He needed thrill. He needed to fuck a dude in a bar bathroom, or punch a airport TSA guy, or rape a goldfish. 

He needed scandal.

And he had to make this scandal. 

It had to be big. It had to be life changing and eye opening. It had to make the fan girls swoon and wet their panties...if it got out. He was not going to just advertise it. But he was gonna make it happen.

He set it all up. Death spells, a band just to replace MCR, was gonna go on tour. But with a band that was near to his heart, only to get into their bassist’s panties.

He knew it would make her guilty. And once Gerard found out, oh god, hell was gonna ice over. He would get disowned. Thrown out of the music industry. Gerard would talk smack to anyone who asked if Frank was good to work with. His career? Over. 

He’s rich already. Had enough cash to put Jamia and his kids through any college they wanted. He blatantly didn’t care if Gerard Way told people he was a homewrecker.

He knew that was what he was at this point. He must have hit rock bottom.

So when the van was loaded and Lyn-z was so happy to see him, he hitched a ride with her and Jimmy settled in with Dewees, and Frank sweet talked his way into Lyn-z’s bed that night. God, how he loved crappy, old hotel beds.

“Fuck, Frank,” Lyn-z moaned. “You really know how to-oh-eat a-oh god- pussy out!”

“Mmmhm,” Frank purred nipping at the women’s clit. He licked it over and over, loving how the bassist’s cunt was just dripping.

“Frankie, I’m gonna fucking...All over your face.....Please...I...,” Lyn-z’s hips jutted out. Frank pulled back before she could cum and Lyn-z kicked her legs like a toddler a few times. “You ass!

 

Frank grinned up at her, face covered in her pussy.

“Oh come on, Sweetheart!” Frank purred. “You should know by now! I play dirty!”

“God your face,” She whined, leaning up to grip his hair. She yanked him up until his hands were on either side of her chest, and was kissing her. He let her kiss and suck all the pussy off his face, pressing his cock between her folds.

“Oh, God. Oh my god,” Lyn-z chanted as he entered her. Frank just knitted his eyebrows together and groaned, eyes closing. He didn’t wanna see her pleasured face. He felt almost guilty, but his cock felt so good.

“If you don’t move I’m getting my vibrator and fucking you!” Lyn-z yelled, her back arching. Frank filled her so well.

Frank started immediately. The sound of his cock sliding deep into her echoed off the walls, and his balls slapped her tender flesh in such a way Lyn-z couldn’t believe. Frank was blessed below the waist and could not believe how fucking good he was in bed.

He hit her g-spot over and over. He was always told his cock just had the perfect curve for it. Ln-z groaned and bit at his chest, and all he did was move his hips. He didn’t waste energy on biting necks or fondling her tits. This was enough.

“Oh god, oh god,” Lyn-z chanted, back arching again. She pressed her stomach into his and he had to slam it down with his own body weight to be able to hit that spot again.

“Stop,” Frank grunted out. “Fucking moving so much. Hard to...thrust,” His own back arched as he came into his condom. Lyn-z just whined, gripping his back and hair.

“If you don’t make me cum in the next 5 seconds you are so not waking up with a blow job,” She groaned. He took a few seconds to milk his orgasm out, and pulled out slowly. He lent down and bit Lyn-z’s tit, sucking extremely hard and gnawing. He drew blood. “Holy shit! Frank, ow, ow, Frank!” 

She screamed. She was yanking hard on his hair, kicking at him, but he let go when he knew that bite would last until she got home.

“I’m sure Gerard will love that,” Frank winked, standing. He took the condom off, taking a picture of it. He made sure Lyn-z was behind it. He may or may not have sent it to his front man.

“W-What are you doing?” Lyn-z demanded to know, dabbing at her chest. “F-Frank!”

“Oh! What I did? I just ruined your life, Honey,” He winked. “Have fun explaining that bite, and that used condom, to your hubby when you get home!”

“Why are you doing this?” Lyn-z whispered, hiding under the blankets. He stepped over, petting her hair.

“To get off,” He said in his best Daddy voice. He kissed Lyn-z’s head and walked out, ignoring the calls he got from Gerard. He ignored the sobs of Lyn-z, and the punches he got from Dewees. He even got into a nasty fight with Jimmy. But his balls weren’t blue and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
